Rhythm (Sequel to Noise)
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: The old Seigaku regulars are invited back to check out the current regulars. Things get interesting when Trey challenges the golden pair to a doubles match. But, just wait until they find out who the captain is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 1 of Rhythm. Enjoy. :)**

 **Just an FYI, this takes place two years after Noise and the original Prince of Tennis story. Trey is a second year and Ryoma is a third year.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei watches the current captain and vice captain of the Seigaku tennis club leave the classroom. The two walk away grinning pleased by the results of today's ranking tournament and looking forward to the district tournament. Ryuzaki-sensei smiles for a minute before sighing and thinking of the boys' request. Little do they know she had already been thinking of it herself. Her gaze is captured by her cellphone. Finally, she steels herself, picks up her phone, and dials the first number.

"Hello," a male voice answers.

"Hello Tezuka," she greets.

"Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Yes. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought you and some other Seigaku graduates would be interested in meeting the current regulars."

"Really?"

"Yes. They're quite an interesting bunch. They're strong and determined to make it to Nationals."

"Is that so?" Tezuka's voice sounds bland.

Ryuzaki-sensei laughs. "Would it be more interesting if I told you Echizen Trey is a major player on the team?"

"I will admit, I'm curious about his skills." Tezuka pauses for a moment. "Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"You're the first."

"I see. I'll be in Japan around the time of the Kantou regionals tournament."

"I'll see you then." Ryuzaki-sensei hangs up.

Next, she calls Oishi. Oishi who is studying to be a doctor is still in Japan and is willing to meet up anytime. Then she contacts Fuji who seems a little too eager in agreeing to meet up. The rest of the calls go pretty much the same. Taka-san, Momo, and Kaido agree with no questions asked. Inui decides it's the perfect opportunity to gather information on potential tennis opponents. Oddly enough the only one who needs more convincing is Kikumaru.

"I don't know if I can make it," Kikumaru states sadly.

"Surely, there must be a time you're free to visit."

"Maybe." He thinks for a moment. "Say will Ochibi and Trey-chan be there?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki-sensei replies quickly. "That reminds me actually. Trey said something about wanting to play a doubles match against you and Oishi."

"Really!?" Kikumaru's voice returns to its usual cheeriness. "Hmm. Maybe I can go. But, I'll only play if Oishi agrees to it too."

"Of course."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. Ryuzaki-sensei sighs. Only one last phone call to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Taka-san, Inui, Kaido, and Momo gather outside the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

"Looks like we're all here." Oishi smiles.

"Let's go." Tezuka turns to walk onto the school grounds.

"You're missing one." Ryuzaki-sensei intercepts them as she joins them at the gate from inside the grounds.

"The only ones missing are Ochibi and Trey-chan," Kikumaru comments.

"They're third and second years. Shouldn't they already be here?" Momo asks.

"Actually." Ryoma joins the group. "I'm living in America with this one." He points an accusatory thumb at the older boy behind him.

"Yo," Ryoga greets.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru hugs him from behind. "Where's Trey-chan? Does he live you too?"

"No. He chose to stay in Japan." Ryoga turns to Ryuzaki-sensei. "You've been keeping him busy with tennis. Chibisuke and I have been here for a week already but we've hardly seen him."

She smiles. "Well, regionals do start this weekend."

"How did the district tournament go?" Tezuka asks as the group ventures onto the school grounds.

"Seigaku came in first. Fudomine got second and Hyotei got third."

"Hey, does Trey still play doubles?" Momo questions.

"He will in practice but he was on reserve for most of the district tournament."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He sprained his knee in the first match against St. Rudolph."

"Hey, Oishi." Kikumaru turns to his friend. "Ryuzaki-sensei mentioned something about Trey wanting to play a match against us. What do ya think? Wanna play?"

"Definitely." Oishi smiles. "Wish I'd known a little sooner though. I would have brought my racket."

"You can borrow one of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can borrow one of mine." Trey walks over to the group. His left eye glimmers in amusement. His right eye is covered by shoulder length dirty blonde hair. A faint scar runs through the right side of his lips. The graduated regulars notice that he has grown considerably. He now stands an inch or two shorter than Ryoma who has also grown some in the last two years. It seems Trey has also gained some weight and muscle. His clothes actually fit him instead of hanging loosely from his body. He currently wears Seigaku tennis uniform shorts and polo shirt. His regulars jacket is tied around his waist by the sleeves. "Or we could postpone it until after the first regionals match."

"Trey-chan!" Kikumaru hugs him in the same fashion he just did Ryoma.

"Hello, Kikumaru-senpai." Trey smiles.

"I think it'd be best to wait," Oishi answers.

"Then we can do it at afternoon practice on Monday."

"Will your captain be okay with that?"

"Yeah." Trey grins.

Uncertain, Oishi looks to Ryuzaki-sensei. She smiles and nods.

"Alright," Oishi agrees. "Is that okay with you Eiji?"

"Yeah. That's fine. I can't wait!" Kikumaru cheers and jumps around.

"Hey, shouldn't you be practicing?" Momo cuts in. "What's gonna happen if your captain finds out you're slacking off?"

Trey smirks. "It's fine. As soon as Eto gets here from his committee duties we'll be playing a practice match."

"You know you're pretty cocky for a second year."

"So were you Momo-senpai," Ryoma says slyly.

"Hey! Echizen!" Momo shouts indignantly. Trey laughs. Momo turns to him with a scowl. "I'd rather talk to your captain or a third year than you."

Trey laughs again with a smirk. "Talk to whoever you want. In the end you'll have to talk to me." He glances at the courts. "Eto's back. I got to go."

"Hey!" Momo calls to his retreating back. The old regulars laugh.

"Just give it up Momo," Fuji chimes.

"You're embarrassing yourself," Kaido hisses.

"What was that Viper!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoga, Ryoma, Kaido, Momo, Taka-san, Inui, Kikumaru, Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka stand at the school's front gates with Ryuzaki-sensei and six of Seigaku's current regulars.

"What's taking Trey-chan so long?" Kikumaru whines.

"He usually waits for Horio," one of current regulars explains. He has short blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

Ryoma stares at him for a moment. "You're Katsuo right?"

"Yeah. It's been a while Ryoma-kun."

"You're a regular?"

"Yeah. So, is Kachiro." He points to a boy with short, bowl-cut black hair.

"Hello." Kachiro smiles.

"Kachiro, Horio, and I are the only third years on the team."

"So, the rest of you are second years?" Fuji addresses the current regulars, his underclassmen.

"Yeah," a boy with pale blue hair and dark blue eyes answers. "I'm Eto."

"Yo!" A boy with brown hair and red eyes waves. "I'm Nura."

"I'm Ikehara." He has bright red hair and light green eyes.

"Higashi," A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes states matter of factly.

"Sorry!" Horio calls as he and Trey run up to the group. "That took longer than I thought."

Trey rolls his eyes. "It always does."

"Hey!"

Trey ignores him with a grin. "We ready to go."

The group of nineteen start walking down the street towards the Kawamura sushi shop. They chat about various things along the way. Although it's obvious that the current regulars feel a bit awkward around their older peers.

"Trey, why didn't you tell me you sprained your knee?" Ryoma demands.

Trey lets out an exaggerated sigh. "You don't need to know everything. Besides it was healed in a couple weeks and I'm fine now."

Ryoma crosses his arms and glares at the younger boy half heartedly. Trey just rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to play in regionals?" Ryoma asks.

Trey shrugs. "Depends. Probably not."

"Huh. What does that mean Trey-chan?" Kikumaru clings to the boy.

Trey laughs and smiles warmly. "It means I have faith in my team."

"Hey buchou," Ikehara cuts in. "Do you know the lineup for tomorrow's match?" The group goes silent. The current regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei because they want to know the lineup and everyone else because they have yet to find out which of the eight is captain.

"Nura and Katsuo are second doubles. Horio and Katsuo are first doubles. Higashi is third singles. Ikehara is second singles. I'll be on first singles and Eto will be on reserve."

"May I ask why?" Eto chimes in.

"Your wrist is still bothering isn't it?"

Eto chews his lip before admitting, "Yes."

"Have you gotten it looked at?"

"No." Eto hangs his head in defeat.

Everyone remains quiet for a few moments. The silence is broken by Kikumaru. "Trey-chan, you're buchou?"

Trey smiles slightly and nods. "Yeah."

Tezuka spares a glance at Ryuzaki-sensei. She chuckles. "Well, it makes choosing next year's captain easier."

"Who's fukubuchou?" Fuji questions.

Trey smirks and points to the boy next to him. "Horio."


	5. Chapter 5

The first match of regionals passes by easily. Seigaku wins in three games are off to the next round. The Monday after the first match none of the team is focused on afternoon practice. Instead they, along with a majority of the non-regulars and everyone that had visited at a previous practice, gather around the fence of one of the tennis courts. On the tennis court itself are Kikumaru and Oishi getting ready to face their opponents, Trey and Horio, in a doubles match.

Oishi is the first to serve. They start of easy. Each player testing the waters. Oishi and Kikumaru win the first game with Trey and Horio scoring a single point. They switch sides. Horio serves and last game's score repeats. Only this time it's Horio and Trey that win the game without Oishi and Kikumaru scoring a point.

Kikumaru is the next to serve. Finally all the players start giving it their all. They move with more speed. They hit with more power. They fight for control of the ball. They bring it all the way to deuce before Kikumaru and Oishi are able to win the game. They switch sides again and Trey serves. The game seems to be in Kikumaru and Oishi's favor. They're winning luv-40.

Trey serves the ball and moves forward on the court. Oishi returns it with practiced ease. He hits the ball to the corner behind Trey having noticed that the boy has difficulty returning the ball from there. This time that's not the case.

"There's too much noise," Trey mutters. Having learned from past mistakes Trey is at the ball in an instant. Nothing appears to happen. There's no sound of the ball hitting the racket or of it hitting the ground.

"15-40," the umpire calls.

"Wha?" Kikumaru looks around and sure enough there's the ball sitting on their side of the court. He grins. Trey serves the next ball and the whole thing repeats. Nothing appears to happen but the ball always ends up on Kikumaru and Oishi's side. The young Seigaku tennis club members grin at the sight of their captain's familiar move. Everyone else watches in confusion minus a few who already know what's going on or are in the process of figuring it out.

"I hate that move," Momo mutters.

Ryoma nods in agreement. "Yeah. I don't think I've actually seen anyone return it."

"I see," Inui mutters.

"See what?" Taka-san questions. "What's going on?"

"Trey says there's too much noise so he eliminates it. He puts a spin on the ball when he hits it that causes the ball to be silent when it bounces of his racket and when it hits the ground. The noiseless return confuses the opponent making them think he missed the ball when in reality it's already headed back over the net," Inui explains. "I imagine it's especially effective against players who rely on sound or have poor vision."

"I can't even return that move," Ryoma mutters. "It always throws me off."

Trey and Horio win the game. Oishi is up to serve again. Oishi and Kikumaru win their service game. Horio serves again. Trey's noiseless return has yet to make another appearance. Horio and Trey win their service game. Kikumaru takes another turn at serving and wins his service game. Trey and Horio are losing 4-5. Trey serves. The goes by smoothly. Each side scoring points. The score is 30-all when Trey pulls out another move.

"Hey Horio," he calls. "Follow the Rhythm."

"Old scars, future hearts," Horio replies.

Trey grins and serves the ball. Horio and Trey move in sync. They follow an unspoken pattern. Oishi and Kikumaru fall into the pattern as well.

"No way," Ryoma mumbles in shocked awe.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asks.

"No. It's just that move shouldn't be possible in doubles."

Fuji looks to Inui for clarification. "I'm not sure what you mean Echizen. Trey's play style is about speed. It takes a lot of practice but matching your speed to your partner's is not a hard goal."

"Sorry, Inui-senpai but you're wrong," Ryoma declares.

"Trey's tennis isn't about speed," Ryoga chimes in. "Just watch."

The four players follow the unspoken pattern for the rest of the game. Trey and Horio win their service game. They're tied at 5-5. Kikumaru serves next.

"Impossible," Ryoma gasps as the four players fall into the unspoken pattern again. "He can keep it going for that long. And while another player serves."

"He spent all summer perfecting that move," Ryuzaki-sensei comments. "Trey and Horio practiced endlessly until he was able to use that move in both singles and doubles."

Kikumaru and Oishi lose their service game. Trey and Horio are now winning 6-5. Horio serves.

"I see now." Inui fixes his glasses. "Trey's tennis is not about speed. It's about control."

Ryoma nods. "The first move he used is called 'noise'. He uses it to control everything about the ball. The way it moves, where it goes, how fast it spins, how much noise it makes. The second move he used is called 'rhythm'. With that he controls the whole game. He moves and hits the ball to the rhythm of a song and forces his opponent into doing the same. But, how he can do it in doubles is behind me."

"They agreed on three songs and Horio memorized them. One is slow paced. One is fast paced. And the third is in between. When buchou tells him to follow the rhythm he picks a song and they work together from there," Ikehara explains.

Horio and Trey win their service game. They win 7-5. Both teams approach the net and shake hands.

"Good game." Trey grins.

"That was fun." Kikumaru grins back. "You guys are really good."

"Yes," Oishi agrees. "We should play again sometime."

"Only if you agree not to hold back next time," Horio reasons.

Trey laughs. "What he said."

"It's a deal then. We'll definitely play again sometime."

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Rhythm'. I plan on posting a sequel called 'Control' that will be posted in a few minutes.**


End file.
